In My Head
by HappyEndings831
Summary: AU. E/O. Olivia is in Elliot's head. R&R! fluffy with a dream. rated M, just to be safe, nothing too racy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the SVU characters mentioned. They belong to Dick Wolf and NBC. This is for entertainment purposes only! I only own this fanfic and the characters I, myself, make up!**

**I have been so busy lately and I haven't been on my laptop in a while, so I haven't gotten the chance to write anything new! But, here I am, after listening to In My Head by Jason Derulo, uploading a story. The song was my inspiration and it fits loosely to the song! I hope you like this fic! R&R! -Andy :)**

**P.S: this is more or less rated T, but, just to be safe, I might rate it as M!**

* * *

He hasn't slept the past few nights. He'd never admit it, but he hates the dark, and he hates sleeping in an empty bed. Being divorced doesn't bother him, even though it goes against his beliefs in ways he never likes to think about. The part that bothers him is the emptiness. She took the kids when she left, and he hasn't seen them in months. And, he hasn't had the strength to admit his feelings to the woman sitting across from him, at the moment.

Through his slightly doubled vision he discreetly stares at her from across their desks. He watches her dark hair sway on her shoulders as she rolls her neck. He watches her nimble fingers as they move across her computer keyboard. He watches as her chocolate brown orbs go from left to right as she reads over the DD5 she is working on. He watches her stand up from her desk and walk over to the printer. Her hips sway with her every movement she makes and he watches as her thin form walks back to her desk.

Olivia's eyes lift from the DD5 in her hands and she sees Elliot watching her, "El, are you okay?"

His eyes lift up to hers sluggishly, "I'm just," he yawns, "good."

She sets her DD5 on her desk and then walks around to his desk chair, "You're exhausted. How much sleep did you get last night?"

"None," Elliot lifts his arms above his head and audibly cracks his back, all of his fingers and then his neck.

Olivia frowns as she takes a seat on the edge of his desk, "Why not?"

He looks up at her, eyes heavily lidded, "It's not important."

Olivia crosses her arms, "Yes it is," and then she stands up. She walks toward Captain Cragen's office and disappears inside after knocking softly on the door.

Elliot returns his attention to what he was doing before Olivia's beauty distracted him. As he looks at his computer screen, he silently curses himself. He'd been working on DD5, and had gotten as far as putting his name and date on the Word document before he was unable to concentrate any longer.

_Why do I have to have such a gorgeous partner? With her gorgeous hair, and her gorgeous eyes, and her gorgeous dimples, _he thinks to himself before mentally slapping himself, _Get back to your DD5 you idiot!_

He looks back at his computer screen, his name and the date blurring together. Elliot rubs his eyes and starts to type.

Luckily, Olivia comes out of Cragen's office at that very moment. She walks up to her desk and logs off of her computer. Then, she slips on her coat and places her DD5 in a file folder.

"Come on," Olivia walks over to Elliot. She saves his document and then logs him out. She pulls him up from his chair and practically puts his coat on him for him.

"Where are we going?" Elliot grumbles, too exhausted to be standing. Olivia throws his arm over her shoulder and she puts her arm around his waste as she walks them toward the elevator.

"To your house," she answers as they step into the elevator. They are the only two in the elevator, so Elliot has adequate privacy to relay the news to his partner.

His sluggish hand reaches out and stops the elevator, "I don't live in a house anymore, Liv."

Olivia looks up at him, surprised, "Why not? Where are the four of you going to live?"

"Well," Elliot starts, "Kathy took Dickie, Lizzie, and Eli when she left me two months ago. And, I signed the divorce papers, so we are no longer together. We haven't set a court date yet."

He pushes the button for the elevator to turn back on and it starts moving immediately.

* * *

Olivia doesn't say a word until they are both safely buckled in the car and driving to her apartment, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"About Kathy leaving me?" Elliot clarifies.

Olivia rolls her eyes, "Yes, Elliot. What else?"

"I didn't know how to tell you," he answers after a pause, and then he states, "I would have told you sooner or later, though. Most likely, later."

Olivia pulls into a parking space in front of her building. She pulls the key out of the ignition and turns to Elliot, "We're partners, best friends, amigos, whatever. You should have told me," she shakes her head as she unbuckles her seat belt and leaves the car.

Elliot follows after her, running to catch up to her, "I know I should have told you. Trust me, I know. But, really, what was I supposed to say? My wife left me, but don't pity me? I just don't sleep anymore and I can barely eat since I haven't seen my kids in months?"

Olivia stops dead in her tracks, her heading snapping up to look into Elliot's tearful eyes, tears starting to form behind her eyes, "You haven't seen your kids in months?"

Elliot shakes his head, unable to speak. Olivia stares at him for a moment and the continues walking up the stairs, toward her apartment. When she reaches the door she pulls out her keys and unlocks the door.

Olivia walks toward the bathroom, calling over her shoulder, "We're off for the rest of the day. So, get ready for bed."

She emerges from the bathroom ten minutes later, finding Elliot in only his briefs on her couch with a pillow under his head.

His eyes are closed, but she finds it hard to believe that he would already be asleep, no matter how exhausted he is. Her couch is lumpy and uncomfortable.

Olivia pulls the pillow out from under his head and he groans, "Come on, give it back! We can talk when I wake up," his eyes slowly open and become wide at the vision in front of him.

Olivia is in a pink tank top and black short shorts. From the looks of it, she isn't wearing a bra, and it makes Elliot's mouth go dry and his underwear become slightly tighter.

"Get up," she hits him in the face with the pillow. He stands up and follows her into the bedroom, "You're sleeping in the bed with me," she looks over at him, "because my couch will make your back crack worse than it did earlier."

Elliot shrugs, feeling his shoulders crack, "Let's go to sleep then."

Olivia nods as they both slip into bed. She muses at how normal it seems that they are sharing a bed. Before she falls into the unconsciousness she looks over at Elliot, who is already dead to the world. His even breathing soothes her, making her happy that he is finally asleep.

* * *

Elliot hasn't had this dream since the night that Kathy had left him while he was sleeping, a little over two months ago. He isn't complaining, however. This is one of the best dreams he's ever had, and he's grateful that it is back.

"_Elliot," she says over their desks in the precinct. They are the only two left in the entire building. It is about 2 AM and everyone left hours ago._

"_Yeah," Elliot looks up at her, a smile playing on his lips._

"_Do you want to play a game?" she smiles widely at him._

"_What kind of game?" he puts down the DD5 he had just printed and looks over at her, giving her his undivided attention._

_She stands up and unbuttons her blazer, throwing it across the room, "What kind of game do you want to play, Detective?"_

_She walks over to him as he turns in his chair and straddles him. Olivia smiles at him, a wicked look in her eyes, "Are you in?"_

_Elliot licks his lips and nods, taking her face in his hands and then crashes his lips upon hers. The kiss is soft, at first, and then turns passionate as Olivia's tongue invades Elliot's mouth._

_Olivia starts to undo Elliot's tie and moves her lips down to his jugular. She throws his tie across the room and moves her nimble fingers down to his the buttons of his blue dress shirt._

_Elliot kisses the juncture of Olivia's neck and shoulder. A scent that is purely Olivia's invades his senses making his head spin. She smells like vanilla and summer with sprinkles of violet in the mix._

_His eyes close as he feels her divest him of his dress pants and his ever tightening boxer briefs. She pleasures him in ways that make him cry her name in ecstasy._

_Suddenly, he feels himself being shaken and his eyes pop open._

"El," Olivia punches him in the arm.

"What," he asks, alertness flooding his body, "What's wrong?"

"You were calling my name," she states as she looks down at him.

His blue eyes meet her brown ones and a streak of boldness rushes through him, "That's because I was dreaming about you."

Olivia's eyes widen, "Were we having sex? You sounded like you were really enjoying something."

"Oh, I was," Elliot smirks, remembering the feel of her mouth surrounding him.

"Well," Olivia says after a moment, laying flat on the bed, "good night…again."

There a is a prolonged silence and then Elliot speaks, "Kathy left me because I had that same dream about you the night she left."

"You called my name," she guesses.

"Yes," Elliot turns his head to face her and their eyes meet, "I'm in love with you."

She searches his eyes, finding the blue orbs to be the clearest she's ever seen them, "I…I think I'm in love with you too."

"Even though I don't have my kids," he takes her hand under the blankets, "I really hope that I have you."

Olivia leans up on one elbow and kisses Elliot's forehead, "You have me, always."

"I see you in my head all the time," Elliot states after a moment, "You are my fantasy."

"That's something we have in common," Olivia smirks.

"I'd like to kiss you," Elliot murmurs as he to leans up on one elbow.

"I'd like you to me," Olivia smiles at him.

They meet each other half way in a slow, sweet, kiss. Elliot leans his head up against Olivia's as they come up for air and stares into her brown eyes.

After a few more kisses, they lay back down on the bed; this time, however, Olivia's head is resting on spot right above Elliot's heart, which is beating widely in his chest.

Olivia traces a heart on Elliot's abdomen, "I love you."

"I love you too," and they both fall asleep, prepared to face whatever comes next.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Reviews would be kindly appreciated! If you didn't like it, just write your own stories and we'll all be happy. Thanks for the support! -Andy**


End file.
